


Taking a crack at possibilities

by female_overlord_3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alive Han, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BB-8 is the badest bot, F/M, Force-Sensative, Gen, I JUST MISS MY CHILDREN, I mean i do, I'm only posting this now, I've found the true meaning of tags, Idiots in Love, Leia gets shit done ok, M/M, Rey is my girl, THAT'S WHAT FANFICS FOR, because I don't care anymore, but not about how 'good' or finished a work is, crack fic?, guys this is from 2015, i'm excited but hesitant, it doesn't matter if it's good, lol canon diverg is my jam guys, my boys are, ok so maybe it was because of that last shoot pic, probably, trying to see if this'll get me to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: Once Kylo is buckled in and secure Poe and Finn head back to their X-wings, only for Finn to remember his got destroyed after they landed. “Nope you're still riding with me cause I am not leaving you with that psycho again. We've made two people fit in an X-wing before.” Poe winks and swaggers on ahead. “That was one time Dameron.” Rolling his eyes fondly Finn follows and takes Poes hand when he extends it. “Who's sitting on whose lap this time?” Finn asks with a slight blush. “Mine cause this is my baby and you get the privilege of flying in it.” His words seem to catch up with him. “I mean if you're alright with that.” Poe falters. Finn shakes his head. “Well I didn't complain last time.” Poe laughs at this. “That is a complete lie, you complained the whole trip.” Finn still complains the whole ride but you can't really complain when it’s only five minutes.Now, here’s the thing: These two aren’t actually together. Yet cause they have reasons.





	Taking a crack at possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just posting all my works now ok. I can. It might help. IDK I HAVE SO MANY WTF WHY AM I LIKE THIS.
> 
> Guess i'm starting with Star wars.

Poe is running as fast as his legs can carry him through the surrounding greenery. He can feel something's wrong so he pushes himself faster. "FINN!" He yells as The First Orders ship comes into view. Finn is being dragged by two stormtroopers, struggling against them as Kylo walks ahead of them. "Give him back Ben!"

In a flash Poe is being forced still by Kylo but Poe was prepared for this. He concentrates and Kylo's surprise gives him the distraction he needs to run and barrel into the storm trooper on Finn's left, knocking him unconscious. Finn pushes the one on his right and slams him into a tree.

"It seems you've been practicing. You appear stronger than when we were kids. You were like a small spark, not enough to even be called force sensitive. You as well Traitor." He sneers the last word.

Poe and Finn's hand find each others and thread their fingers together.

"This too." Kylo glares at their hands with disdain.

Finn tightens his hand with Poe’s. “You can still come back Ben, we know there's still light in you, your father is proof of that.” Poe keeps his eyes locked with Ben's as he says this. “You can end this stupid fighting if you just come home.”

“Do not speak of Han solo! He should be thankful of my moment of weakness and stay away or next time it won't just be a light saber across his chest; it will be through his heart. Leave before I decide you both are worth killing.” Kylo growls until he goes tense and is then hit on the back of his head with the butt of a gun. He falls and both Poe and Finn move to catch him then slowly lay him down in the ground.

Before them stands general Organa, one hand on her hip and the other holding a blaster. “I still can't believe he forgot I can still do that. Come on boys, we might as well use this ship, carry him in and strap him into a seat. No those aren't needed.” Leia shakes her head at the metal cuffs Poe pulls out. “Han may be his father but I am his mother who so happens to have a few tricks up her sleeve.” With that she turns around and heads for the pilot's seat. Finn stared at her in amazement. “No wonder Han married her.” Poe laughs and brings Finn into a tight hug. “You and me both Finn.” He lets out a relieved sigh when Finn returns the hug. Finn can feel that Poe is a bit overwhelmed so he hugs him tighter.

“You alright?” Finn pulls back so that he can look at Poe's face. Poe gives him a weak smile and a small nod. “I'm fine now Finn, really.” Finn gives him a disbelieving look and waits for Poe to tell him what has him slightly shaken. “Ok… so I may have freaked out a bit when I saw you being dragged into their ship.” Finn can feel that there's more. “I just- I was- it felt like they were taking you away from me.” Poe’s hand unconsciously grips Finn's jacket. *aka Poes jacket now their jacket* He feels a warm feeling settle around him and blinks at Finn. “Hey I thought you said you couldn't do that yet.” Poe can feel himself calm a bit and relax. “Neither did I.” One of Finn's hands has traveled up to Poe's shoulder and he gives it a light squeeze. They lean their foreheads against each other as a sense of peace encompasses them.

“Come on, let's get him inside so he can deal with his mom's wrath when he wakes up.” Poe says and the two separate.

Once Kylo is buckled in and secure Poe and Finn head back to their X-wings, only for Finn to remember his got destroyed after they landed. “Nope you're still riding with me cause I am not leaving you with that psycho again. We've made two people fit in an X-wing before.” Poe winks and swaggers on ahead. “That was one time Dameron.” Rolling his eyes fondly Finn follows and takes Poes hand when he extends it. “Who's sitting on whose lap this time?” Finn asks with a slight blush. “Mine cause this is my baby and you get the privilege of flying in it.” His words seem to catch up with him. “I mean if you're alright with that.” Poe falters. Finn shakes his head. “Well I didn't complain last time.” Poe laughs at this. “That is a complete lie, you complained the whole trip.” Finn still complains the whole ride but you can't really complain when it’s only five minutes.

Now, here’s the thing: These two aren’t actually together. Yet cause they have reasons.

The Resistance fighters return with their captive in tow, Leia easily sending death glares at anyone who tries to look at her son. Poe and Finn trail being them, both walking casually with an arm hanging on the others shoulder as BB-8 rolls in front of them. Kylo Ren trudges behind his mother with a petulant scowl and his arms folded. As they make their way to the general's office, a loud moaning roar is heard and Chewbacca appears before Leia, engulfing her in a hug. He stands in front of Kylo and does the same, to the shock of Finn and Poe, then the wookie flicks his forehead and yells at him. Again Kylo shocks them by replying in a grumbled tone with perfect shyriiwook.

Chewbacca gives Poe and Finn a firm pat on their shoulder as he passes them, probably heading over to the infirmary to check on Han.

As they enter the General’s office, she claims her seat behind her desk as her son sits in one of the two chairs in front of her. Poe and Finn opt to stand by the door, a bit close Leia notices when she casts a glance at them. Their bond is already strong, good things will come from the both of them together she notes then turns her full attention to her son. Her face falls just a bit at the man she didn’t get to see grow up, who she should have been there to help him grow up.

He’s tense, averting his eyes and stares holes into the desk before him. Leia sighs, some things never change. “How’s your head?” Her lips quirk up at the familiar frown that appears on his face, the one identical to his father’s. “Fine.” His reply is short and dull. “ Should I address you as Kylo Ren or Ben?” He looks up at her in shock and confusion, questioning why he was given a choice on the matter. “Just Ren.” The dull tone now carries a note of fear. “Well Ren, we need to settle some things. Come on Han, I know what happens when your both left to stew in you thoughts.” Ren falls out of his chair at her words and scrambled away from the doorway where his father was leaning against. Terror and shame flash over his face as he looks at Han.

Han chuckles and moves further into the room. “I don’t bite son and… i’m not mad.” Poe gives him a look which Han rolls his eyes at. “Ok i’m a little mad but it’s only because lightsabers hurt! The only thing I care about now is that you’re back and your home.” Han walks over to Ren and offers him a hand which Ren flinches away from. “For maker’s sake Ren, just take the damn hand.” After a few moments of hesitation Ren finally does but he’s still reluctant. He’s surprised when his father continues to pull him closer until they’re hugging and something breaks in him when Han’s arms wrap around him. Ren latches onto him and starts sobbing into his shoulder, repeatedly apologizing for what he did.

Relaxing into the embrace, Han tightens his arms and rubs soothing circles into Ren’s back like he did when Ren was a child. Leia walks around her desk to join her small family, letting out a sigh of relief at them all finally being together again after all these years. Finn and Poe accept this as their cue to leave and let the family have their moment, BB-8 quietly rolls behind them.

Exhaustion finally hits the two and BB-8 beeps a tired tone. Poe wraps an arm around Finn’s shoulder as the other wraps his around Poe’s waist, both walking back to their shared room. Poe places his hand on the print scanner opening the door, making a lowering motion with his hands to make the lights a soft glow and drags them both in. Neither see the figure sitting on Poe’s desk cloaked in a tan robe as they flop onto Finn’s bed, it being the closest.

The figure chuckles softly letting BB-8 know if their presence. They beep loud and animatedly and rolls the the figure. This causes Finn to groan and look up at from his pillow and blink at the figure.

“BB-8 Rey isn’t due back for another week bud.” Poe muffles into his arm. Finn blinks again confused because he thinks he sees Rey, casually sitting on Poe’s desk with a staff.

Rey snorts and pokes Poe’s head. “Then how is she here sitting on your desk flyboy?”

Finn jumps up from the bed and gets his feet tangled in the blanket, resulting in him falling off the bed and landing with an oomph. “Rey! When did you get here? Is Luke with you? Why didn’t you tell me you were comin I could have welcomed you!”

Poe rolls over near the edge of the bed to investigate the loss of body heat. “You alright Finn?”

Ignoring the question, Finn turns to him with a blinding smile. “Rey’s here! Now I have all my absolute favorite people in a room together!” A happy warmth settles in the room causing Rey to gasp. “Finn you’ve been practising!”

“Actually we both have, it seems i’ve grown more force sensitive since when I was younger.” Poe says as he extends a hand to help Finn up. He sends Rey a sort of nudge with his limited abilities and she laughs, prodding back. “Amazing!”

Once Finn is firmly on his feet he launches himself at Rey to hug her, it’s been way too long since they’ve seen each other. BB-8 beeps annoyedly and bumps Finn out of the way so that they can have Rey’s undivided attention.

" _Friend Rey I missed you. How is Master Luke? How is friend C3PO? These two have still remained as they were. It has been the greatest annoyance. I have had to enlist the help of friend Jess and friend Snap but still nothing has changed. Master Leia and Captain Solo have been reunited with Evil Ben. We have just returned from the mission. Friend Poe and Finn were almost separated again. Friend Poe was the most upset-_ ” BB-8 is gently pushed by an invisible force making them stop beeping in binary to right itself.

Rey gives Poe an amused look and pats the droid lightly on it’s head. “Well since you’ve all just returned from a mission I’ll let you rest up. I believe I have a meeting with the General Organa and I might actually get to slap someone once i’m there! We’ll catch up after you guys get some rest. I believe Jess is probably eating now, we have much to discuss.” And with that she leaves them.

Poe and Finn move to lay back on their bed. BB-8 huffs when they don’t do anything and rolls over to his charging stand. He goes into low power mode or in a way, the droids form of sleep.

The two on Finn’s bed just lay and stare at each other. “So they still wanna get us together.” Finn murmurs. Poe nods and inches closer to press his face under Finn’s head. “We kinda are… but not. They should just mind their own business and leave us alone.”

They both fall into silence as the memory of the decision they made the month after Finn woke up. 


End file.
